cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Andrew Liana
Andrew Liana who took up MMA fighting as a kid from watching old Bruce Lee movies. He is best known for his tag team runs with Steven Raden. He would take up MMA camps and compete in local Street Fights to make money. He was discovered by Jackpot at a MMA camp when Jackpot was learning. This would later lead to Danny Jackpot signing Andrew to New Age Wrestling. New Age Wrestling (2010 - 2012) He got his debut match against Steven Raden on a NAW Webmatch and won getting himself into the 8 Man Battle Royal for the NAW Intercontinental Championship at NAW Destruction Zone. He would lose the Battle Royal being the last one eliminated. He would be put on the NAW North side of the NAW Territory Split. He would team with Spriter to defeat the Dudleyz at NAW North Warzone Episode 5. On NAW North Episode 6, He would win a shot at Shadow The Hedgehog's Intercontinental Championship in a battle royal for NAW North Full Potential but would lose the title match. Andrew would compete at NAW Anarchy Anniversary 2010 with the first ever NAW Contract in the Case but came up short, shortly after eliminating Pornoman, he was eliminated by Larry It. He debuted a new look and is looking to become a champion in NAW. He won his first ever title on a episode of URW, Where he would compete in a Hardcore Scramble, He competed here due to it being for the NAW Extreme Championship because NAW had given the championship to URW. He would win the title 3 times in this Hardcore Scramble. Hes been looking to win the NAW Television Championship since NAW returned under Allan Caesar's Era of General Manager. Even after a look change he was given a NAW Tornado Tag Team Championship with his rival, Steven Raden where they were unsuccessful on a episode of NAW Voltage. They would remain a team in fear that both their careers seemed to be going no where. Surprising the world by becoming NAW Tornado Tag Team Championship. They would stay a team until the end of NAW. New-NAW (2013 - Present) in New-NAW.]] He and Steven Raden would go on to compete in the revival of NAW. Having multiple feuds and a very under-rated series of bouts against the team of Butch Polebag & Sunny Meadows. They would win the New-NAW Tag Team Championship on two separate occasions. Losing the titles on WEDF television the second time against the team of Funky Cool. Andrew Liana would compete at WEDF Rasslemania 2 as a New-NAW representative. They are the most successful team in NAW history and still are competing there today. Andrew Liana along with his partner Steven Raden would go on win the tag team championships a record three times. Heel Turn (2015 - Present) Following the success of his tag team partner Steven Raden as a singles competitor, who would feud with Biff Andreas and win the Intercontinental Championship and receive title shots for the ACWL World Heavyweight Championship, he would develop deep seated jealousy towards his friend. He would act on these feelings when he and Raden competed in the King of the Teams CPV, where a tournament was held with 8 different teams with the winner becoming the number one contender for the tag titles at Anarchy II: The New Beginning. During their match against guest competitors Belmont and Christopher Cauckel, Liana would turn on his partner costing them the victory. At the One Survivor 2015 Tournament, Andrew Liana would make it all the way to the Finals defeating Monty Brown, That Sports Guy, and Shawn Dynasty before being defeated by Norm "The Storm" Dailey who went on to win the tournament. On June 13, 2018 at Hardcore Impulse, Liana defeated Shawn Dynasty, Larry It and Butch Simpson to become the Intercontinental Champion. New-WWE (2013 - 2017) He and Steven Raden would find themselves under contract in NAW's brother league, New-WWE. This move proved to be the best in their career as a feud with The Shield, winning three New-WWE Tag Team Championships and becoming Tag Team of the Year in 2013 at Something CAWful Forums. Right now they are the most successful team in New-WWE and arguably CAW history. He would go on to prove himself as a singles competitor in New-WWE also, having shots at winning the New-WWE Intercontinental Championship multiple times but only came close each time. At Royal Rumble 10, Liana won his first singles title reign as Intercontinental Champion by defeating Danny Jackpot with help of Danny's cousin, Zach Starr. At WrestleMania XIII, Liana lost the New-WWE Intercontinental Championship to Roman Reigns, this match was a six man ladder match featuring Zach Starr, Danny Jackpot, The Miz, and Sebastian Cruise. FNW Interactive (2013 - 2017) He and Steven Raden would go on to compete for FNW after NAW ended. They won the FNW Tag Team Championship while there. They still currently compete there though being on the New-NAW main roster. North American Elite CAW Wrestling He would be in fall of 2019 start with North American Elite Wrestling. Championships & Accomplishments & Andrew Liana as New-WWE Tag Team Champions.]] *New-WWE **1x WWE Intercontinental Championship **5x WWE Tag Team Championship (w/ Steven Raden) *New Age Wrestling **3x NAW Extreme Championship **1x NAW Tornado Tag Team Championship (w/ Steven Raden ) *New-NAW **1x [[New-NAW Intercontinental Championship|New-NAW Intercontinental Championship (Current)]] **3x New-NAW Tag Team Championship (w/ Steven Raden) **3x New-NAW Hardcore Championship .]] *FNW **1x FNW Tag Team Championship (w/ Steven Raden) *Something CAWful CAW Awards **2013 Tag Team of The Year (w/Steven Raden) Finishers & Signatures *'The Nullifier' - Underhook Belly-to-Back inverted mat slam (New-NAW) *'3xPower '- Triple Powerbomb (OPW) *'2xPower' - Double Powerbomb *'MMA'int Nothin' - Diamond Dust *''Spinning Back Hand'' *Kimura Lock Themes *''Next Big Thing by Jim Johnson'' *'"'Illusions by As I Lay Dying' *''Six - All That Remains'' *''Fear Factory - Scapegoat'' (New-WWE Theme) *'Love The Way You Hate Me - Like A Storm ('New-NAW Theme / Teaming with Steven Raden)''' *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ErYiNX3DJyc '''Mosh by Eminem] (Current New-NAW Theme) Category:New-WWE Category:Something CAWful CAW Category:NAW Category:B.R.A.W.L. Category:EDF Category:New-NAW Category:New-WWE Smackdown Category:FNW